Embodiments of the invention relate generally to dual fuel generators and, more particularly, to a selector switch for use on a dual fuel generator that is configured to ensure that only one type of fuel may be in use at a given time in the generator.
Engine-driven, electrical generators are used in a wide variety of applications. Typically, an electrical generator utilizes a single driving engine directly coupled to a generator or alternator through a common shaft. Upon activation of the generator, a fuel and air mixture is provided to the combustion chambers of corresponding cylinders of the engine. The fuel mixture in each combustion chamber is ignited causing an explosion within the cylinders. The explosive forces within the combustion chambers in the cylinders cause linear motion of the pistons within their corresponding cylinders. The linear motion of the pistons is converted into rotational motion by a crankshaft that, in turn, drives the alternator. As is conventional, the driven alternator generates electrical power.
Certain generators are defined as “dual fuel” generators that include an engine having the ability to be fueled with either of two fuels, such as either gasoline or liquefied petroleum gas (LPG), for example. These “dual fuel” engines may selectively operate on gasoline or LPG as desired and controlled by an operator, such as being operated on LPG/gasoline for a first period of operation and selectively switching over to the other of LPG/gasoline for another period of operation, with such a switching of fuels being controlled as desired by an operator. Typical dual fuel generators utilize separate valves for each fuel type, such as an LPG valve and a gasoline valve, to control flow of the respective fuels to the engine. While the existence of two separate valves allows one fuel type to have its valve “on” while the other has its valve “off,” there is nothing to prevent both valves from being “on” at the same time. As such, it is possible for both valves to be in the “on” position, which can lead to a potentially unsafe condition resulting from the mixture of the fuels.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a dual fuel generator with a selector switch that would prohibit the mixing of two differing types of fuels. It would further be desirable for such a selector switch to inhibit positioning/actuation of the valves in such a manner that the valve for a first fuel source is prevented from being “on” when the valve for a second fuel source is “on”, and vice versa.